Cashmere
Cashmere was a female Victor from District 1, along with her brother Gloss. She won the 64th Hunger Games, and later fought in the 75th Hunger Games. Biography Cashmere was born in District 1, one of the most privileged and luxurious districts, where she presumably spent much of her life training to participate in the games. One year after her brother, Gloss, was crowned the victor of the 63rd Hunger Games, Cashmere was either reaped or volunteered to fight in the 64th Hunger Games. Like her brother, she was able to win due to her ferocity in combat. Eleven years after her victory, it was decreed by President Coriolanus Snow following the dual victory of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark during the 74th Hunger Games that all tributes for the 75th Hunger Games would be reaped from each district's existing pool of victors. Both Cashmere and Gloss were chosen to participate for the second time, though it's unknown if they volunteered or were reaped. 3rd Quarter Quell Both Cashmere and Gloss were among the youngest of the victors chosen to participate in the 75th games. Despite their status as Careers, the brother-sister combo were largely overshadowed by District 12's Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, especially during the opening ceremonies tribute parade. During training, however, the two were rather cordial and polite to the District 12 pair, though they made it clear that they had no interest in forming any sort of alliance with them. During the individual interviews with Caesar Flickerman, Cashmere was particularly irritated by Katniss's showy wedding dress, despite the fact that she was forced to wear it by President Snow, calling it "ridiculous". Like many of the other victors, excluding Brutus and Enobaria, Cashmere and her brother attempted to stir resentment in the Capitol by showing their reluctance to once again enter the arena. Following Peeta's reveal of Katniss's "pregancy", Cashmere and Gloss joined hands as a sign of solidarity with the other twenty-two victors. Despite joining hands with the others, however, Cashmere showed no restraint whatsoever during the actual games, participating in the Cornucopia Bloodbath along with the other careers. Both she and Gloss survived the initial bloodbath, retreating with Brutus and Enobaria into the surrounding jungle to hunt for other victors. On the second day of the games, after it was discovered by Katniss's alliance, consisting of Katniss, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, Wiress, and Beetee, that the arena was created to mimic a giant clock, with each sector hosting a different disaster, the career alliance stalked the group to the cornucopia, where they planned to ambush them. After Gloss slit Wiress's throat, Katniss instantly killed him in retaliation by shooting an arrow into his heart. Directly after the death of her brother, Cashmere charged Katniss, only to be struck down by Johanna, who buried an axe in her chest. After the Gamemakers began to spin the Cornucopia in order to disorient the remaining victors, Cashmere's corpse was thrown into the water, and later collected by a Hovercraft. With her death, she placed 10th out of 24 tributes.